New Perspectives
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: The baby's finally here and everyone has an opinion on how well Eli and Auden are caring for it. Too bad they don't remember asking for any of them... Takes place after Fresh Start.
1. Chapter 1

New Perspectives

Chapter 1

It had rained the night before, leaving big puddles all around, just ripe for the jumping. Given that it was summer, in a few hours, when morning faded and the heat was back in full force, they would all evaporate and be gone. So it made perfect sense to the little boy to jump in the next one he passed.

The woman that was holding his hand immediately let it go and began to reprimand him, telling him how bad he was behaving. The man on his other side just laughed and told his wife to calm down; it wasn't that big of a deal. And it really wasn't. No one had gotten muddy or anything; just a little wet, really.

"Now, Vinny," the woman was saying then as he moved to grab her hand again. "What are we not going to do when we get there?"

"Mmmm…not be loud."

"That's right."

"And…behave."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh…not bother Auden or Eli 'cause they're really tired and stuff."

"Good boy."

The man just laughed slightly. "Now he just has to follow those, eh, Karen?"

"He's more than capable, Joseph."

"I don't get why I gotta go," Vinny told them both. "Babies ain't that fun."

"This is your little cousin, Vinny. You should be excited."

"Well, I ain't," he told his grandmother. "At all."

"If you're going to cause problems, Vinny, go ahead and tell us now," Karen told him as they walked down the street. She figured walking over was the best plan of attack, as it would give her and Joseph a chance to ram home to their grandson just how important it was that he behaved.

"No," he told her, squeezing her hand gently as he swung it slightly. "I wanna see Auden. I ain't seen her since…since…I don't know since!"

"She had the baby, Vin," Joseph told him with a sigh. "You know that. And then, when she and the baby got home, they spent a few days alone, just them, Eli, and Auden's mother. You know Victoria."

"Ms. Vicky," Vinny said with a nod of his head. "She's 'ight."

Karen rolled her eyes while Joseph just smiled over at his wife. So far for them, the summer had been wonderful. Their daughter Linda had given birth to a very healthy daughter while Auden had her son with no problems whatsoever. So much had been going on that the two of them hadn't even had a chance to argue with one another in about a month, which was pure heaven for Joseph. After all, he was usually wrong in all the fights. Or more over, Karen told him he was wrong. Which was totally the same thing, right?

Right?

It was Auden that greeted them when they got to the apartment. She just opened the door, hardly smiling as Vinny rushed to hug her. She knew, after all, that his love was short lived. It was his hate that you had to watch out for.

"Hi, Auden!"

"Vinny," Karen hissed. The little boy just giggled before letting Auden go.

"Sorry," he whispered then before skipping into the apartment. "Hi, Auden."

"Hi," she said before looking at Karen and Joseph. "You didn't bring Thisbe?"

"She isn't with us, dear," Joseph said, patting her on the shoulder as he came into the apartment before sitting down on the couch. "Where's Eli? At work?"

"Napping," Auden said as Karen came in as well. Vinny had, after a quick search of the kitchen, came back into the living room with a slight frown. He had been hoping for some reason that Ralph was hiding in the house, but a quick search had turned up no results. Huh. "So is the baby."

"We're sorry," Karen said, smiling at her. "I just wanted to come over to make sure everything was okay. I know your mother had something to take care of this weekend and I didn't want you to feel alone."

"No, it's fine," Auden said. "Everything's fine."

But it wasn't. A normal person could tell just from her tone alone that things weren't fine. And, considering she knew her son so well, Karen was sure that he was at the heart of the problem.

Still, Vinny was just a little boy. And he took people like Auden, who took such good care of him usually, at her word. Hopping over to her, he giggled as he wrapped his little arms around her.

"Vinny, not now, okay?" Auden pushed him away gently before patting him on the head.

"I came all the way here for you, Auden," Vinny growled then, frowning. "Grandpa! I'm ready to go! Auden's mean!"

"Vinny, be quiet," Karen shushed while Joseph fished around, trying to find the remote. Auden only sighed.

"The TV's out," she told the man. "Sorry."

"Really?" Joseph grinned at her then. "Whose your provider?"

"Huh?"

"I'll just go ahead and take care of it for your guys," Joseph told her as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I just need the overdue bill and-"

"I don't-"

"Joey-"

"It's not like when were kids, Karen," Joseph told her. "You have to have television to get by now. And with Auden home with the baby all the time, what do you expect her to do?"

"Really, it's not that big of a deal," Auden assured them while Vinny, noticing the attention was off him once again, let out a loud whine.

"Vincent," Karen corrected once again, frowning at him. "I thought that you told us you would behave?"

"I just wanted you to play with me!" he yelled at Auden then, crossing his arms defiantly. She only sighed, patting him on the head once more. "No! Stop touching me! I don't-"

It didn't take long for another crying to start off, further in the apartment, down the hall. That made Vinny freeze and then get that sheepish smile on his face.

"Is that the baby?"

Auden groaned before walking off, headed to go get it. Karen quickly followed and, when Vinny tried to as well, Joseph got up to pick his grandson up. It was becoming a harder task, as Joseph was getting older and Vinny was only getting heavier.

"You have been a very bad boy," Joseph told him as he took him over to the couch. Setting the boy down, he said, "Why would you do that? Huh?"

"Auden wasn't paying 'tention to me."

"She doesn't have to, Vinny. You're not her son. You know that."

The little boy made a noise then, looking off then. Joseph just sighed before heading out of the room, no doubt off to tend to the baby. God, Vinny hated the fact that he ever wanted that stupid baby to be around. It was turning out to suck. Really, really suck.

Karen and Auden were in the baby's bedroom, or so Joseph could hear from the hallway. They had left the door cracked and were speaking softly to one another as they no doubt tended to the infant. Joseph's main objective for coming over that day was to see his grandson, but he didn't want to interrupt his wife and Auden. So instead, he went ahead and decided to take care of his little side mission.

"Your baby was crying."

His son didn't move as Joseph entered the room. Just laid there on his stomach, shirtless, with his eyes closed. That annoyed Joseph though, as he knew there was no way that Eli would be able to sleep through the sound of the baby crying and his father talking.

"Hey," Joseph said again, closing the door softly behind him as he headed over to the bed. "Get up. Eli. Get-"

"No."

"I'm talking to you. Get up."

"I'm sleeping," Eli grumbled, shifting on the bed. "Leave me alone."

"Jake tells me that you haven't been going to work."

"Jake's an annoying little-"

"Eli."

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Your mom and I came to visit because, according to a few people, you've been doing nothing for three weeks."

"According to what people?"

"That's not the point, son."

Groaning, Eli moved to sit up before getting out of the bed. Walking over to his closet, he began to get dressed. "I've been doing stuff just fine, thanks."

"Heidi was over here yesterday."

"I'm aware."

"She called to tell Karen to check up on Auden today because she was going busy at work and she knew that someone should. You know, because the whole day she was over here yesterday, you stayed in your room the whole time, sleeping. As you have this whole time, or so Auden told Heidi."

Eli snorted as he pulled a shirt over his head. "I tried to help. Dr. Victoria West continually called me a drunk and told me that I was too incompetent to help. So you know what? If Auden wants her stupid mother around, that's fine. She made her choice."

When he was close enough, Joseph reached over and slapped the back of his son's head. Eli immediately jerked away before turning to face the man.

"What the-"

"You both made that baby, Eli," Joseph told him simply. "And now you're both going to take care of it. So either get your ass up from now on when he cries or else get your ass back to work. I know that you got fired from that stupid burger place. And I also know that you should be fired from your job at the bike place. But Clyde is too kind of a man to do that. Then again, Auden should have broken up with you by now, but she's too kind to do that."

Eli glared at the man then before shaking his head and heading out of the room. While he went towards the living room, Joseph went over to the other bedroom when he left the one he was in.

"You two finally got him quiet, huh?" Joseph asked as he walked into the other room. Karen and Auden were both standing over the baby's crib, though the boy was currently in his mother's arms, sleeping once more. "Eli's up, Auden."

"Great," she mumbled while Karen just rubbed the other woman's arm.

"Cheer up, honey," Karen told her gently. "Joseph wasn't too good at caring for Steven at first either."

"Are you kidding? I was the best at it," Joseph said, holding out his arms to Auden then, nodding his head towards the baby. She sighed before slowly moving to handover her son. "Eli just needs a kick in his butt, is what he needs."

Auden looked upset then as she stared at Joseph. "You didn't say something to him, did you?"

Instead of answering, the man just looked down at his grandson, smiling slightly. "Was he fussy last night?"

"No more than usual, no," Auden sighed. "I just, you know, wish that Mom didn't have to go."

"We're not far, sweetheart," Karen told her then. "All you have to do is call. Right, Joey?"

"Of course. You know that."

"Eli doesn't want-"

"Neither of us cares much for what Eli wants at the moment, my dear," Joseph told her, glancing up from the baby for a moment. "Believe me."

She made a face at that before reaching to take her son back. "He's just been going through a hard time."

"Of course," Karen agreed before glaring at her husband. "Joseph, why don't you go make sure that Vinny's okay? Huh?"

Joseph sighed before nodding. "I'll go talk to Eli about getting that TV turned back on, huh, Auden?"

"Really, you don't-"

He just held up his hand before walking out of the room without another word. Karen rolled her eyes before looking back at Auden.

"Have you showered today?" Karen asked, reaching out to take her grandson once more as he let out a slight whine. "Auden?"

"No," she said as she handed her son off. "I haven't had a chance. I just-"

"Then go take one, sweetheart," she told her. "It'll make you feel better. Promise. And when you're feeling better, the baby will feel better."

"You guys just got here though and-"

"Joey's probably going to take Vinny back home soon. We were just bringing him over to see you. He's been whining about seeing you for days now," Karen said with a shake of her head. "I'm staying though."

"Karen, you don't-"

"I want to," she assured her. "Now go take a shower, okay?"

The young woman glanced at her child one more time before nodding and heading out of the room. Karen took a few moments to swaddle the baby better before heading out of the room as well, though she went back into the living room.

"I think I've got things settled here, Joey," she told her husband, who had his wallet out, getting his debit card out. Handing it off to his middle son, who was no doubt going to use it to pay the television bill, her husband merely smiled.

"You sure, Karen?" he asked as Vinny rushed to her side, no doubt ready to go as well. "I can stay. I-"

"Take Vinny out to get lunch," Karen told him. "He was a relatively good boy, wouldn't you say?"

"I want chicken nuggets," Vinny said, as everyone was expecting. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes," Karen told him softly. "Remember, use your quiet voice."

"Baby's suck," Vinny told her simply, shaking his head. "Can we go get chicken nuggets now?"

It wasn't until Vinny and Joseph were both gone that Karen sat down on the couch next to her son. He had gotten his television bill paid by that point and was staring aimlessly at the TV, a void look on his face as he watched some sports game. Karen just sat there, holding her grandson, trying to find the right thing to say.

"You should go put him back in his room, Mom," Eli said simply, still not looking at her. "Put him in his crib."

"Baby's just don't need to lay in their cribs all day, Eli," his mother scolded softly. "They need stimulation. And he's so calm right now. Look at him."

He hardly glanced before letting out a long sigh. "Whatever."

"You know, Eli, everyone is sick and tired of your attitude. You're the one that wanted Auden and the baby to live here."

"Where else would they live?" he asked. "She's my girlfriend and he's my son."

"You just haven't been very involved is all. Not to mention, you need to get back to work. Eli, you can't-"

"You guys, like, don't even give me a chance to try," he complained then, shaking his head. "You just always decide that I'm not trying and then yell at me about it."

"No one is yelling at you, Eli. You just-"

"Dad is. And you're wanting to. But it's complete bull."

"Don't you talk to me like that, Eli Joseph."

He stood up then before heading off, no doubt back to his bedroom. Karen was only glad that he did not slam the door on his way out, as that would have disturbed the baby, the last thing she wanted.

* * *

"You're home late."

"What? You think I was out on a date or something?"

Joseph shook his head as his wife came into the room. "I'm assuming you left Auden okay?"

"Eli left and didn't come back, so I just stayed long enough to get the baby down."

"He'll be up again."

Karen nodded, closing their bedroom door behind her. "He'll sleep through the night soon enough though. That's the main goal right now, yes?"

Still, her husband just laid on the bed, watching as she changed for the night. "Did you eat?"

"Yes, Joey. It was the only way to get Auden to eat."

He sighed slightly. "I ran into Wallace today, while Vinny and I were at lunch."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Eli has got to go back to work, Karen."

"He's on maternity leave."

"For men?"

"I'm sure that's a thing now. Equal rights and all."

"Karen-"

"I know, Joey. He has to work."

"We're not going to be funding their lives."

"You're the one that paid the TV bill."

"And the internet bill."

"Joe-"

"I just feel bad, Karen."

"I know."

"Auden just always seems so sad."

"Neither of them really wanted to have a baby, Joey."

"It shows."

"Horribly."

"Yet now he's here," Joseph finished. "They're both going to have to get over it."

"I wish Victoria had stayed longer."

"She'll be back, right? As soon as she can?"

"I hope so."

"Auden has to learn to take care of the baby herself," the man pointed out as his wife headed into their master bathroom. "We need more toothpaste."

"I'll go to the store tomorrow, I suppose."

"And I'll go have another chat with our son."

"You're not going to force Eli to do anything," she told him. "There's no way for you to."

"He just needs to wake up."

"He's trying, Joey."

"Trying." He snorted then before rolling onto his side. "I'll set the alarm, huh? Seven?"

"Five."

"Kare-"

"I need to get up and go over to Eli and Auden's."

"Why is it that we're always the one taking care of kids we didn't have?"

"Don't' get sour now, Joseph. You'll do just as much for any of the kids as I will. More even."

"I know," he agreed with a sigh. "We're not too good at this discipline stuff. With them or with ourselves."

"How could we be? We cut one of them off and we're cutting our grandchildren off. It's impossible."

"Not for some people."

"Evil people can do that. Yet we're not evil," she told him before closing the bathroom door. He just laid there, waiting for her to come back to him. It wasn't until she had and they were both settled once more that he spoke.

"You talk to Linda today, Karen?"

"Mmmhmm. Did you not?"

"Didn't get around to it," he told her as they laid there, facing one another in their bed. Their bedroom was completely dark, save the light from the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Shifting closer to her, Joseph said, "I wish she lived closer."

"Then other days you wish that they all lived very, very far away."

"Yeah, well."

She smiled in the darkness, reaching over to poke her husband in the chest. "You've got to stop talking to me, mister."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I have to get up in the morning. You? You're gonna sleep all day, aren't you?"

"As long as Vinny let's me."

"Mmmm."

"Wish we'd tossed him over to Heidi for the night."

"Joey."

"Well."

He made her laugh then, as he always made her laugh, which only made him smile, moving to kiss her head. Karen rarely liked when he did such a thing and pushed his chest gently, protesting halfheartedly.

"Go to sleep then, Karen," he said, rolling onto his other side then, giving her his back to stare at. "I've got things to do in the morning as well."

"You always do, Joey."

So they laid there then, for a good forty minutes probably. It always took Karen longer to fall asleep than her husband, so he had no doubt drifted off by the time it happened. Still, the loud bang they both heard echo through the house startled both of them. Karen bolted up while Joseph moved to get out of the bed. They both stilled for a moment though before they heard the moan.

"Jake," Karen said then, relaxing slightly. Joseph was still tense though as he headed to their bedroom door. "Joey, it's Jake. He's probably drunk and tripped or something. Don't-"

"That boy," he grumbled, opening their bedroom door then. "He's probably scared the fire out of Vinny. Go back to bed, Karen."

"Joe-"

"I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep."

She hadn't been asleep though and they both knew it. She could lay awake for hours before she finally got truly settled. Still, he was her husband and she found it good to let him have his big "man" moment at least once a week. It made him feel good about himself, after all, and it was an easy thing to give up.

So Joseph left the room, not shocked when he found his youngest son in the living room, sprawled out on the floor. Flipping on the living room light, he immediately went over to the young man, glaring down at him.

"Hey, Daddy," Jake said, waving slightly as he moved to sit up. This was easier said than done though and he ended up just slumping back onto the ground. "Didn't know you were home."

"You didn't know that I was home at, oh, midnight? If not later?"

"…Yes…no…uh…"

"You woke your mother and I. Not to mention Vinny, I'm sure."

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Get up and go to your bedroom. Then, don't come out until tomorrow morning. And when you come out, either go into work or try and make this up to your mother and I by cleaning the house. You hear me?"

He had to help the boy stand up, though as soon as he did, he just sent him on his way without a kind word. His boys, especially his youngest two, were very trying and the man was starting to lose his patience.

After seeing his son off, Joseph headed down the hall as well. He knew, of course, that Steven would not get off work until much later and figured that it was a good time to do a wellness check on Vinny. He was afraid that the little boy had been woken up and was scared.

He wasn't though or so Joseph discovered when he went into the room. He was just sleeping in his bed, curled up with his favorite stuffed animals and a very, very uncomfortable kitty, who meowed when he saw Joseph. Smiling, the man crept over to the bed and gently lifted his wife's kitten off the bed. The poor cat was scared out of his mind, as Vinny was very frequently his biggest torturer. Most of the time it was accidental though, as like most little boys, Vinny had yet to learn the difference between rough play and homicide. It was truly sad, honestly.

"Look who I brought to sleep with Mama."

Karen was waiting up for him still, the lamp at her bedside on by that time. She smiled slightly as her husband came back into the room, bearing her cat. Gently shutting the door behind him, Joseph quickened his step over to the bed.

"Jake's okay?"

"More than okay."

"Joey-"

"Here's your kitten," he said simply as he laid the feline down on the bed. The frazzled animal rushed over to Karen's side, snuggling against it. She smiled before looking up at her husband.

"Bed now?"

"Finally," he groaned as she switched the lamp back off while he just climbed back into bed. "Just gotta be careful not to squash your baby, huh?"

Karen scratched between Gambit's ears. "You hurt my cat, Joey, and it won't be pretty."

"I liked Ben better."

"He was a good dog," Karen agreed softly, shifting on the bed. "I really have to sleep now, Joey."

"I know," he sighed. "And if I happen to accidentally turn off the alarm while you sleep-"

"Joseph-"

"Night, Karen," he sighed, shifting on the bed as well before shutting his eyes. "Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So is this where the princess resides today?"

"Mr. Joseph!" Thisbe rushed to the man as he walked into her mother's shop, wrapping her arms around him immediately. "Hi!"

As it was the height of summer, Clementine's busy time of the year, Heidi could only call out a greeting to Joseph, as she was busy with a customer at that very moment. The man hardly glanced at her though as he smiled down at her daughter.

"I heard that you wanted to come spent the day with," he told the little girl then who just giggled, bashful as always.

"Yes," she said shyly. Joseph just reached out to pat her on the head.

"Well, you're in luck," he told her. "Because I wanted to spend the day with you."

This only made her even more excited, but Joseph just smiled before calling out to Heidi that he was taking the girl. Then, holding out his hand, he waited for her to grasp it before they set off.

Joseph had many chores that day, or so Thisbe found out. First of all, they went to get Vinny from his job down at the taco shack. The two children feigned their normal pretend hatred for one another, though they quickly became friends again as they bonded over the ice cream cones Joseph bought them. They soon found out though that those were just rouses to keep them calm through the next phase of chores, which included a trip to the bank, the hardware store, and some stupid flower shop which stunk to the high heavens for both children.

It all turned out okay though, because for lunch they got pizza. Which, though it was not chicken nuggets, was the next best thing. Right behind ice cream of course, which they had already gotten, so really, the day had been a pretty stellar success.

However, later in the day, much to Vinny's chagrin and Thisbe's delight, they stopped by Eli and Auden's house. Thisbe had been to see the baby many times at that point and was used to the quiet rule. Vinny though had to have it explained to him again, this time with a consequence if he did something wrong. He was told by his grandfather that, should he not behave, he would lose all of his superhero action figures, which was a pretty dang big deal when you really, really thought about it.

Thisbe and Vinny stood at Joseph's side as he knocked at the door, the little girl holding the man's hand once more. Vinny stood off to the side, despondent as he weighed the options in his head. Grandpa couldn't be serious about taking away his toys…could he?

"What are you guys doing here?"

Thisbe ran passed Eli as he opened the door. Since the baby had arrived, she had fallen in love with her sister, more so than Eli. No one was too sure what had happened, but suddenly it was Auden that Thisbe wanted to hang on constantly, not her boyfriend. Eli was good, yeah, but he was no longer great to Thisbe. That was, like, the first time since she was probably twenty months old.

"We came to visit."

"Mom left and Auden's asleep. So is the baby. So-"

"That's actually great," Joseph said. "Because I don't want to see either of them."

The man sighed. "Dad-"

"The kids are going to sit in the living room and watch that TV that I paid the bill for, yes? And then you and me? Why, we're going to go into the kitchen and we're going to have a discussion of sorts."

"And if I say no?"

Joseph just stared into his son's eyes. "You won't."

And so, after putting on some kid show and explaining to Vinny and Thisbe that they were to sit on the couch and behave, the father and son headed into the kitchen. As always, there was a pot of coffee in there, which Joseph immediately went to get a cup for himself. Eli only sat down at the table, wanting to get it all the hell over with.

His father took his time though, standing over at the counter for a long time, though Eli knew he was doing nothing; he took his coffee black as night. He was like Auden in that way.

"You know," Joseph began when he finally sat down at the shabby kitchen table. "When your mom was pregnant with-"

"See, the thing is, _Dad_, I don't care. I don't care what you have to do say. I don't-"

"I don't care either," Joseph told him, taking a sip from his mug. "I really don't. You and Jake have been a thorn in my side for years. And you've been even worse recently, since you stopped drinking. And now that the baby's here, the child that _you_ made, you've become even worse! I don't care anymore, Eli, about you or Jake."

"Then why are you-"

"I care about Auden. I care about your son. I care about your mother, who for some reason cares very much for you and your younger brother even though you both treat her horribly."

"I don't-"

"You do." Joseph shook his head. "She cares so much for you boys and you still-"

"Stop lumping me in with Jake. I am _not_ Jake."

"No, you're not Jake. Jake knows how not to get women pregnant. Lord knows how he figured that one out, but he has."

Eli let out a short huff then. "What is your point, Dad? What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. At the moment though, I want you to go back to work."

"You-"

"Or at the very least, the very, very least, tell me exactly why you won't."

Eli snorted then, looking down at the table. "Why should I? Auden doesn't work and no one's all pissed at her, are they?"

His father took a moment then, just staring at his son. Slowly, he said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shaking his head, the older man let out a long breath. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Eli was getting more annoyed by the minute and was about done with the whole thing. "I don't know what you people want from me anymore. You wanted me to quit drinking, so I did it. Happy? Happy?"

"Three weeks. You haven't gotten drunk in three weeks. Since the baby was born. You've gone three before and fallen right back down. No one's holding their breath, son." Joseph stood then, sighing slightly as he did so. Leaving his coffee mug behind, he said, "Get back to work. This is the last time I'm going to tell you."

"And if I don't?"

Again, there was no need to respond with a serious answer to that.

"You will."

* * *

"Dinner was good."

"Mmmm. I wish I knew that Thisbe and Vinny weren't going to stay for it though."

"That's okay. We have leftovers now."

"Sure."

"And it's nice sometimes. Just us eating. You know?"

"I'd have made it more special, is all I'm saying, had I know."

Joseph laughed, standing there next to his wife as she washed the few dishes from the meal. "I spoke with Eli."

"I know. He called."

"Kare-"

"I told you to leave it alone."

"I can't. You know that. Not when he's acting that way."

She let out a soft sigh, shaking her head as she stared down at the sink. "So anyways, Steven and I were talking today."

"About what?"

"Well, he went into work late, so when I got back from the kids' apartment, he told me that he was thinking about…you know."

"I know what?"

"Moving out, Joey."

He smiled, going over to the fridge then to grab a beer. "That sounds great."

"Joseph."

"What?"

"He can't move out yet."

"Yet." Joseph popped the tab on his beer before taking a sip. "It's been way over a year now, Karen."

"I know. I just-"

"Why do you want Steven here?"

"I don't," she told him with another sigh. "It's just that I don't want Vinny alone with his father."

"And why's that?"

"Steven's not ready to be a single father, Joseph. You know that. And I just think that Vinny should stay with us. He-"

"If it was up to you, all our children and all their children and eventually all their children would live with us until we both died."

"If that's my perfect world, why are you being so rude about it?"

"Karen-"

"You know that you love Vinny too."

"I do," Joseph said then. "I readily admit it. I love him just as much as all my other grandchildren. And it's because I love him that I think he should either be with his father or his mother. Neither of which we are."

"Joe-"

"Are you afraid, Karen? Of being alone with me?"

"Not afraid, no."

"Every time Jake tries to leave, you sabotage him. Then Steven came to town with his children and you welcomed them all back in."

"They're my kids, Joseph."

"We're so close though, Karen, to being alone again. We haven't lived completely alone since-"

"Since we were kids. I know."

"This is the point of life, Karen. To keep going with it. It's time for us to be alone. They can come visit, the kids can. Of course they can. That's fine. But living with us? I'm really getting tired of it."

"You're just a grumpy old man now."

"Is that it?"

"That is it."

He took another sip from his beer before going to stand next to her once more, setting his can on the counter.

"We're completely alone tonight."

"Until Jake comes home at, oh, three in the morning and wakes us both up."

"Until then," he agreed before running a hand up her arm. "Hey, do you feel…good tonight?"

"Not that good."

"Kare-"

"Was that what the flowers were for?"

"No," he said coolly. "I had to talk to Jamie so I went into her shop. I saw some Dahlias and knew they were you favorite so I got them for you. Gosh, Karen. We're not kids. I can buy you things without wanting something in return. If I wanted something I would ask."

She sighed. "Yeah. I-"

"So…I'm asking."

"No, Joey. Not tonight. I haven't slept well, I have a headache, I'm worried about Auden-"

"Then we won't, Karen. Never mind."

"Joseph-"

"It was just a suggestion. More trouble than its worth at this point, I'm sure."

She let out a long sigh as she finally finished with the dishes. "Sometime next week, maybe. Or something. I'm just not…into it tonight, Joe."

"It's fine. I told you, it's fine." He picked his beer back up. "Do you want to watch a movie then? Or something?"

"I just want to take a bath and go to bed, honestly."

"Then go do that." Joseph grinned as her when she finally turned to face him. "I'll be in the living room, watching TV. Or a movie maybe."

She patted his chest as she passed him then, no doubt headed off to their bathroom. "Don't stay up too late, Joseph."

"Never."

And so he was alone for some time after that, his wife retiring for the evening, leaving him alone for a few hours. He truly had planned for them to spend the evening together, but it was no matter then. Hardly ever did he get to watch certain DVDs, as they were rated R and Vinny was always around. And when the boy wasn't, Karen was. If they watched a movie together, it had to be one of her choosing. Always. So yes, being alone at times did have its benefits. They didn't always weigh out the other options, but still a good evening all around.

That's what he was doing when Steven got home sometime late that night. He had burned through a few DVDs and was working on the next one by the time his oldest came through the door. Steven, not used to anyone, but his knucklehead younger brother being up at that hour, paused for a moment.

"Late night, Dad?"

"I've had later," he told him son simply as the man came into the house, locking the front door behind him.

"Mom didn't kick you out, did she?"

"Oh, no," Joseph said from his chair, shaking his head back and forth. "Vinny spent the night at Heidi's, so I finally had a chance to watch some movies without being interrupted."

Joseph didn't keep his son up much longer than that, though the man did tell his father before he went to bed that it was late and he should probably turn in for the night as well. Still, Joseph finished his last movie before heading to bed himself, figuring Karen was already asleep anyways; she would have no idea how late he stayed up.

When he finally got to their bedroom, he was careful as he undressed and walked around the room, not wanting to wake his wife. She was curled away from his side of the bed, breathing softly. It was not until he laid down on the bed as well that she rolled over.

"You are going to be a monster in the morning," she whispered softly to him. "Not getting any sleep."

"Who needs sleep?"

"You need sleep." She shifted again, this time getting closer to him, so that she was lying on his pillow. Joseph, now losing a lot of room do to this, just smiled. "I think I'm going to sleep in tomorrow."

"You need it."

"Maybe not though." She sighed. "Auden needs me. Shawn isn't too fussy, but-"

"We'll see," he mumbled, shutting his eyes then. "Night, Karen."

She lazily ran a hand down his chest and stomach. "Goodnight, Joey. See you in the morning."

He shifted onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah. The morning."


	2. Chapter 2

New Perspectives

Chapter 2

Heidi had woken up in a lot of awkward positions before. She'd awoken to guys she didn't remember falling asleep with, in houses that were unfamiliar to her, and random hotels that when sober there was no way she'd even step foot in.

So in no way did her current position really shock her. It took her a few moments to remember exactly what was going on, but it didn't shock her.

"Sleepover," she mumbled, shifting into a sitting position. She and the kids had fallen asleep on the living room floor apparently. Vinny was all snuggled up in a sleeping bag with some stuffed animals while Thisbe was cuddled with Ralph over by the television. As the night slowly came back to her, she once again vowed, as she always did after a sleepover, that at the next one, she'd be more like Karen and Joseph. She'd suddenly develop a backbone and force the kids to go to bed at a reasonable hour in their own bed.

…Oh, who was she kidding?

Moving to get to her feet, Heidi went to turn the television off before heading to the kitchen. She needed some coffee if she was going to make it through the day. Not to mention she had to make something for breakfast…Or lunch. Was it lunch time yet? God, how late was it anyways?

Groaning, she put a pot on before pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time. It was just passed noon. Great. The kids, having stayed up so late the night before, probably would sleep long enough to go catch a quick shower. Boy, if there wasn't something she needed more at that moment than to get a good shower in.

On the way to her master bathroom to get that quick shower taken care of, Heidi went ahead and sent out a text to Karen telling her that she didn't need to come get the children; she'd bring Vinny back home later that afternoon. She knew that she and Joseph were always thrilled to get a day away from their grandson. After all, Vinny was quite the handful.

When Heidi got out of the shower, she was slightly surprised to find both Vinny and Thisbe up. They were sitting on the couch, staring at some cartoon on the television, while Ralph sat beneath them, snoring as he found sleep once more.

"Morning, kids," Heidi greeted, but neither responded to her as some peppy animal bounced across the screen, singing a very annoying song. Heidi was extremely fearful that the two of them were memorizing the lyrics. "Do you want cereal? Or eggs? Or what?"

"Chicken nuggets," both kids told her.

"No," she told them, much to their dismay. "I'll make you guys…pancakes. Okay?"

"Like how Ms. Karen makes them?"

Heidi gave her daughter a look. "Are you sleeping over at Ms. Karen's? No. You're at home. So they'll be how I make them."

"You sure we can't just have chicken nuggets?"

"Yes, Vinny, I'm very sure."

So needless to say, the morning did not go smoothly. In fact, it was not until Heidi took the children to the shop with her that things got any better. And that was only because the children saw Eli across the street at the bike shop and she decided to take them to say hello. She knew that for him to be back in work that he must have had a huge turnaround in his attitude as of late.

"Eli!"

The man, who was behind the counter, hardly looked up as Thisbe and Vinny rushed over to him. Or, well, Thisbe did. Vinny ran into the back in search of someone more interesting to bother.

"Hey, Thisbe," he sighed as she held her arms out to be hugged. He just patted her on the head. "What are you doing today?"

"Vinny and I were gonna go to work with Mommy, but I wanna be with you."

"I-"

"Is Auden here?"

He just stared down at her for a moment. "No. She's at home with the baby."

"Can I go see her?"

"No."

Eli looked up as Heidi came into the shop as well.

"You may not," the girl's mother continued. "And where did Vinny go? You shouldn't be bothering the boys while they're working."

"They're fine," Eli said, like he always did. Honestly, he just wanted Heidi gone. She had been getting on his case as of late about every little thing. The most annoying part was that she really had no relation to his son. Whatsoever.

"Mommy, can we go see Auden today?" Thisbe turned from Eli then to stare at her mother. "Please?"

"Thisbe, you don't understand just how tired Auden is," the woman told her gently as she came further into the shop. "She's-"

"Then couldn't we go take care of the baby and she could go take a nap?"

"I-"

"Auden's fine," Eli said, growing more annoyed by the moment. He finally went back to work like everyone wanted and yet they were still going to get onto him for something else? Seriously? "Vinny, come here. Heidi's taking you back to her shop. It's time to go."

"Oh, Eli-"

"I'm working," he told Heidi simply. "I'll see you later, Thisbe."

Vinny came out of the back then, Jake following.

"I wanna stay," the little boy pleaded. "Jake said that I could say."

"I'm Jake's boss. I say you can't."

"Jake feels like taking his lunch break," the man told his brother as he headed to the door. "Come on, Vinny."

"Jake!" Eli called after him, but he just continued out the door. Vinny giggled, rushing to follow his uncle, but Heidi caught his arm.

"You and Thisbe are going back to the shop with me," Heidi told him. "Come on, Thisbe. Ms. Karen will be by to pick you up soon. Her and Joseph are going to take you somewhere with them. Just the store, I thin-"

"Yay!" All thoughts of Eli and Jake and Auden were gone as the kids happily followed Heidi out of the shop and back across the street. She was glad for this, as the excitement over the possibility of getting something at the store was able to tide the children over until Joseph and Karen really did arrive. Vinny did have a mini-meltdown once when Heidi reprimanded him for running in the busy shop, but other than that, both children were fine.

It was Karen that came into the store to get the children, frowning slightly at the sight of twenty-somethings running around in the store clad in their bathing suits. It never made any sense to anyone why Heidi enjoyed Karen's company so much when she was such a prude in most regards.

"Mmmm, I just got back from Eli's apartment," Karen was saying as she came over to the counter, pushing her glasses up to the top of her head. "Apparently, he's at work."

"He really is, Karen. I just went over there to see him," Heidi told her before calling over her shoulder for the kids to gather up their things, that they were leaving.

"I know," she said, taking another look around, though she had long tired of the pink decor. "Joseph went over there to speak with him."

"He is going to have to leave him alone," Heidi said with a frown. "He's either going to shape up or he's not. Joseph breathing down his neck isn't going to help the situation."

"I never said that it was," Karen said, frowning as Vinny came rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her legs. "Vinny, what is wrong with you?"

"I missed you, Granny."

"Mmmmhmm."

"I did."

"So anyways, am I taking Thisbe too?" Karen asked then, her tone giving off the fact that she was just not in the mood that day. Heidi didn't blame her, but by the same token, she didn't want to have to deal with the children that day either. "It's not going to be such a fun day, I wouldn't think."

"Please," Heidi said, about ready to plead. This wasn't needed, as Karen only nodded her head.

"Fine," she agreed as Thisbe came running up to, quickly giving Karen a hug. She only patted her on the head before looking at her mother.

"She can't spend the night. I'll bring her back home after dinner."

"That'll be great. Thank you, Karen."

She nodded before telling both the kids to go get into the car before turning to leave.

"Alright, kids," she said once they were finally in there. Joseph was not back from the bike shop, so she merely got into the driver's seat with a sigh. "Granny has a headache today, okay? So you're both expected to behave, alright?"

"Okay," Thisbe giggled while Vinny only gave his innocent look. She knew that she would have trouble out of both of them later on, but did not feel like pushing it. When she and Joseph got up that morning, she found that Gambit had vomited all over the bedroom which she got to clean up. It of course was accented by her pounding migraine that would not go away.

"What are you doing, Karen?" was the first thing out of Joseph's mouth when he slid into the car.

"You weren't back yet so I get to drive."

He glanced at her before shrugging. "Fine by me. I was only worried about your headache is all."

Karen said nothing as Joseph reached over to pat her knee before he glanced into the backseat.

"Hi, kids."

"Hi, Grandpa."

Thisbe only giggled.

"Did you two behave for Heidi?" Joseph asked. "Vinny?"

"Yes," the little boy whined as Thisbe laughed again. "How come you always ask me 'cifically?"

"Because I know you."

Karen only sighed slightly at the sound of them talking and Joseph patted her on the shoulder.

"Why don't we head home then, Karen?" Joseph asked.

"We need to go to-"

"The kids and I will go, huh? You can go home and go to bed. And I know that you're worried about your kitten."

"What's wrong with Gambit?" Vinny asked from the backseat. Karen gave her husband a look, but he only grinned sheepishly.

"He's just got a tummy ache, Vin," Joseph assured him as Karen headed home. "You kids want to spend the day with me then? And let Granny go home?"

"Yes," Vinny said readily which only made Karen roll her eyes. He was always willing to get rid of his grandmother, Vinny was.

"Are you sick?" Thisbe asked though, worried. "Like Gambit?"

"No, sweetie," Karen sighed. "I'm fine. You guys are going to have fun with Joseph. I promise."

"Of course they are," Joseph said, smiling back at the kids. "When don't they?"

It wasn't until Karen was alone in her house a few minutes later that she was finally able to relax. Gambit had curled up in the living room to fall asleep, which left her bedroom completely to her. After spraying some more air freshener in an attempt to get rid of the smell of Gambit's little…present from that morning, she went to lay down in bed.

"Oh, Joey," she sighed when she found he had tossed his clothes on the bed. Just shoving them off instead of dealing with it, she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Karen woke with a start, looking around in confusion. Her eyes eventually fell on the alarm clock on her husband's night stand, the red letters telling her in the darkness that it was nearly midnight. How long had she been asleep?

Her eyes fell to the cracked bathroom door then, a sliver of light coming through there.

"Joey?" she called softly. The door was shoved open more then as he looked out at her, waving slightly before going back over to the sink where he had been shaving.

"You up, honey?"

"What…is it really that late?"

"Mmmhmm."

"But-"

"I brought you dinner," he said, talking right over her, his voice echoing slightly from the acoustics of the bathroom. "Just a burger and fries. It's in the kitchen."

"I'm not hungry."

"Kare-"

"I'm not."

"Of course you are," he said then as he finished shaving. Once he left the bathroom, he went ahead and headed out of the bedroom as well. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "Stay right there. Be right back."

Groaning, Karen fell back on the bed for a moment before pushing off and heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She felt horrible, just knowing that she had slept the entire day away. Finally just shaking her head and deciding what was done was done, she stripped down before going to get into the shower.

It was a quick shower, no more than ten minutes. And after, she just headed back into the bedroom, not shocked to find Joseph in there, sitting on the bed, her plate of food sitting on the bed as promised.

"Did you just get home?" she asked him then. "Or had you been home? Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"You're sick, Karen."

"I'm not sick. I-"

"Fine. You're not sick. You were tired though."

"Joe-"

"Come eat." He patted the bed next to him before looking back down at his laptop, which he had perched in his lap. "And look at this."

"What are you looking at?"

"Some stock stuff."

"Your department." She still just looked around their bedroom. For it to be so late, there was no way that Gambit shouldn't have already found his way in there to go to bed. "Where's my kitty?"

"Oh. Him."

"Joseph-"

"I made him stay out. You're eating, after all."

"Joseph, he's a baby."

"Not really." The man patted her spot again. "Come on."

Karen sighed before moving to get into bed. "Where did you get the burger?"

"Last Chance. The kids wanted-"

"Chicken nuggets."

Joseph grinned then. "Well, they were very good today."

"Mmmhmm."

"They were."

"Weren't you the one just telling me about how we needed to be more strict with the children?"

"Our children, Karen. Not our grandchildren."

She ate a fry before sighing softly. "So did Thisbe end up back at her home or not?"

"Who?"

"Thisbe, Joseph."

"Ah-ah, Karen. I was corrected today."

"On?"

"Her name. It's Caroline now and-"

"Oh, Joseph."

"See? This is why the little kids love me so much more than you."

"They do not."

"Do too. Especially Vinny."

"Vinny likes you because you don't punish him."

"And? He still likes me more."

She rolled her eyes, holding out the plate to him then for him to take some of the fries. He only shook his head though.

"Why is it fair, Joseph, for you to try and force me to eat when you won't?"

"Well, number one, I've already eaten," he pointed out. "Number two, I'm on a diet."

"Oh? This is a new development."

He patted his stomach then, glancing over at her from the laptop. He was wearing his reading glasses and looked rather cute right then. Karen was not fazed, however.

"I want to slim down some."

"Mmmm."

"Only had two burgers tonight. And a diet soda."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

She broke then, smiling slightly in a betrayal to the cold façade she was going for. Joseph only grinned back before looking once more at his laptop.

"Mmmm." Karen kicked down the covers then before rolling onto her back, leaving the plate in her lap. "Is Vinny home?"

"Asleep."

"And Jake?"

"I haven't seen him, but he's probably around."

"Or he will be back around again later. When he's drunk."

"He's your baby."

"He is."

Joseph sighed slightly then, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "Think I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

"Compared to how late you usually sleep?"

"Not all of us get up as five for no reason, Karen. I retired for a reason."

"You've been so boring though, since you retired."

"Oh, have I?"

"Mmmhmm. This whole investments stuff ruined you."

"Sorry for securing our future, Karen."

"Our future is now and it's horrible."

"Kare-"

"I'm joking, Joseph. Calm down."

He just went back to his laptop, not saying anything. Karen moved closer to him, this time holding a fry up to him. When he took it, she finally fully smiled.

They shared the rest of her meal and when it was over, Joseph left to go put the plate in the sink for her. When he returned, she had laid down once more.

"Are you still tired then, Karen?" he asked her softly, staring at her with those dang glasses still on. She just reached over as he got into bed to take them off for him.

"Not too tired," she told him as she moved to sit up, setting the glasses at her bedside. "Are you, Joey?"

He grinned at her then, blinking in the darkness. "Never."

* * *

"My, my, you look rather happy today, Karen."

The woman in question frowned as, after knocking on the apartment door, she found her newest grandson's other grandmother there.

"Victoria," she said slowly, frowning slightly for the first time that day. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"I didn't planned to be either," she said, stepping aside to let the other woman in. "But Auden didn't sound well on the phone."

"Yes, well," Karen said simply, looking around the apartment. Victoria had picked up. Dang it. Now it would look like Karen hadn't-

"Auden's taking a shower," Victoria sighed. "And your son never came home last night."

"What?"

"Did you not know?" Victoria asked, an almost a hint of glee at having something over Karen in her voice. "Auden says that he went to work and just never came back. She's called him, but-"

"He did go to work. Heidi saw him."

"Well, that's nice. For him, I guess," Victoria said with a shrug as she went to sit down on the couch. Lifting up her coffee mug from the coffee table, she said, "Pot's fresh."

Karen narrowed her eyes at the woman, but Victoria just kept that small smile on her face. She thought she had won. Yeah, right. So what, she had gotten there before Karen that day? Auden still chose to have the baby, in Colby. Not Lakeview. Karen trumped all with just that.

It was then that Auden came out of the bathroom, quickly walking into the living room. When she saw Karen, she sighed.

"I heard the door open and thought that Eli came home," she admitted with a frown. "Wallace said he wasn't with him and he didn't show up for work today."

"Where's Jake?" Karen asked.

"Why would I know that?"

Karen only shook her head. "I'll take care of it."

She walked off into the kitchen then, leaving Auden with her mother, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket while she was at it. Jake was a lot of things, irresponsible being the main one. However, he knew who took care of him and never ever ignored Karen's calls.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I-"

"Is your brother with you? Eli?"

"…Mom, it's kind of a funny story-"

"Did you two drink last night?"

"Well-"

"Tell Eli that he just lost any help he was hoping for from me and his father. And you are not to come home again, Jake."

"What? Mom-"

"You got him drunk. I know that you did," Karen hissed into the phone.

"But Mom…" Jake groaned then, loudly. "How long until I can come back?"

"How long will it take you to get Eli home?"

"We'll be there soon."

Hanging up, Karen sighed, taking a look around the kitchen before heading back into the living room. Auden was looking at her expectantly, but Victoria was currently watching the news, clearly unconcerned with Eli other than to exploit his shortcomings to get under Karen's skin.

"They'll be here soon."

"They?"

"He's with Jake. I told you he would be," Karen told her.

"Mmmm," Victoria hummed, taking a sip of her coffee before making eye contact with Karen again. "I'm here now, Karen. You can go home if you want. What with your oh so busy days."

"Mom," Auden warned, frowning at her then. Victoria only rolled her eyes though.

"I'll stay until the boys get here," Karen said simply. "To make sure they're both okay."

It was then that the baby started up from the back room. Though all three of them moved to go get him, it was Karen who got there first, as she had been the one standing from the beginning.

"Ooh, he's not wet," Karen sighed as she lifted the boy up. "I think he's hungry, dear, maybe."

Auden only nodded slightly, moving to take her son. Victoria stood in the doorway, frowning.

"How's your daughter then, Karen?" Victoria asked as Auden tended to her son. "And her new child?"

"Fine," Karen answered coolly, only staring at the other woman. "And so is the baby."

"Mmmm. That's good."

"Yeah, it is."

"Could you to, like, not right now?" Auden asked, sending them both a look. "Seriously?"

Karen faltered then, looking off while Victoria only rolled her eyes and headed out of the room. The two of them hadn't gotten along at all since the baby came home from the hospital. Really, that shouldn't have been shocking to anyone, as neither of them had ever really liked the other. Victoria thought that she was superior to Karen due to her intellect while Karen found herself better through her religiousness. Either way, neither was going to see the other in a new light any time soon. Or ever, more than likely.

Shawn was calm by the time his father and uncle showed up, already snuggled back up in his crib. This was just as well, as neither man looked ready to do anything that could remotely help take care of a child.

"Outside, Jake," was the first thing out of Karen's mouth when she saw them. "Go wait for me in the car."

He groaned, hardly coming through the door behind his older brother. He grumbled something before turning and walking off, shutting the front door behind him. Karen was in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed, staring at her middle son.

Victoria, who was on the couch once more, only smiled at him. "Hello, Eli."

He only groaned. "You're back?"

"Eli," Auden hissed as she stood from the couch and went over to him. He only held up a hand before walking passed her. "Where were-"

"Bed. G'night."

"Eli!" Karen called after him, but not too loudly as not to wake the baby. "Come back here. Now."

He didn't pause though. "I went to work. What more do you want?"

When he slammed the bedroom door behind him, it awoke the baby, who began to cry again. Victoria sighed, standing.

"I have him, honey," she said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head as she passed. Karen decided to let her have that one, instead heading after her own son.

"What was that, Eli?" Karen demanded as she came into her son's bedroom. "Honestly?"

He groaned when she closed the door behind her. "Go away."

"I don't get it. I really don't. And I-"

"I said to go away."

Karen frowned then before marching over to the bed and promptly flicking him in the back of the head. "Sit up and look at me, Eli."

"Mom-"

"I just want an explanation, Eli. That's all. Really. Because before, I thought that it was just you rebelling against your father or something. He told you what to do and you didn't want to. Which, considering all he did was tell you to shape up because you're having a kid, is pretty sorry in itself, but that's beside the point right now. Then I thought that maybe you were just…different because of the no alcohol thing. And I thought that we should just give you time. But now this? No, Eli. This is not okay."

"Why are you even here? Huh? I don't want you here. And Auden doesn't want you here. She has her fucking mother. So just-"

"You've really done it now," she told him harshly. "Don't you curse at me-"

"My apartment. Not yours. So just get out, okay? God."

"Eli-"

"Go." He threw the covers back over his head. "Seriously."

She could have stayed and caused a bigger scene, but she didn't. After making sure that Auden was okay she left. One of the reasons, however, was that she already had lunch plans.

"He said all that to you?"

Karen nodded, staring down at her menu. "Mmmhmm."

"What did Joseph say?"

"Oh, Heidi, as if I told Joseph. He's already upset with Eli. And I dropped Jake off at the house hung-over, so I know that the two of them will be fighting soon enough. I don't need him to defend me in front of our sons."

The younger woman gave her a skeptical look before saying, "Well, what did Victoria say?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Honestly, I think she's the one that I'm most tired of."

"You just have to get used to her."

"It's been what? Four years? Five? I'm not going to get used to her. She just needs to go back home and-"

"Auden is her daughter," Heidi reminded her. "And besides, she's the one that's having the hardest time."

"As much as I like Auden, most of this was self made. Eli was incompetent the first time and she got out of that. Then she came back when he was a drunk and got pregnant a second time? She's not innocent either."

"Of course you say that. You have to."

"Why would that be-"

"He's your son. You're going to defend him. I have to be on Auden's side though, you know, considering."

Karen only frowned at her. "There are no sides, Heidi."

"There are always sides, Karen."

They both stared at each other for a moment before Heidi's phone buzzed and she moved to pull it out.

"Ooh. It's a text from Marcus."

Sighing slightly, Karen said, "Who's that again?"

"Oh, you don't know him," Heidi assured her. "I met him when I was out of town last month. When you guys took Thisbe for me? It was really great. I mean, we were just talking or whatever, but still."

Karen rolled her eyes then before closing her menu. "I bet it was."

"Oh, Karen," Heidi said at her tone. "You're just in a bad mood."

"Hardly. I was fine before I went over to Eli's apartment," she commented.

"Thisbe said that you were sick yesterday."

"Not sick. I was just tired. So I went to bed and woke up fine."

"Where's your husband then, today?"

"Just at the house. I think he's mowing the grass or something. Where's Thisbe?"

"She had a play date with some girl from her class."

Karen only made a face before nodding. "I think Vinny's at work today, anyways."

"He really likes that. Working."

"Some days. Heath likes having him around anyways. And it's free babysitting."

"Ugh. Don't mention that name."

"I'm afraid, dear, that I'm slowly not going to be able to mention any name from the male population in Colby other than my sons and husband."

"Well, that's a rude thing to say. I mean, I think I would be more than good enough for Steven."

Karen chocked slightly, staring at the other woman then. "W-What?"

Heidi only smiled at her. "I'm kidding, of course. Steven's a jerk."

"Heidi-"

"He's rude to Auden," she said simply. "Constantly."

"Well, he's just protective of his brothers."

"There you go again."

Karen only sighed, wishing then her own phone would vibrate so she would have something other to do than hear about herself from a twenty something year old. Honestly.

* * *

"Mmmm, Joey. There's nothing like watching you purposely defy me. Again."

He almost chocked on the milk he was drink, removing the carton from his lips to turn and look at his wife. He only smiled at her.

"Thirsty?"

She gave him a pointed look when he held the carton out to her. "Put it up and get a glass."

Vinny, who was at the kitchen table coloring, smiled at his grandmother. "Hi, Granny!"

"Hi, baby." She went to stroke his hair gently, glancing down at his drawing. "Did you have fun at work today?"

"Mmmhmm. Heath let me have nachos and a burrito after."

"That was super nice of him."

"Uh-huh." Vinny went back to coloring. "Can I go see Auden today? Not the baby though 'cause I hate it."

"Vinny."

"Well, I do."

"You don't hate anyone, boy," Joseph told him as he went to kiss his wife hello. She only turned her head from him. "Unless you're your grandmother."

Karen gave him a look before saying, "Guess who's back in town, Joey?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Victoria."

He made a face. "Already?"

"She came back because Auden needs her."

"Oh. Well-"

"You get it? Needs her? As if I'm-"

"If Kevin walked out on Linda today, would you not go down there?"

"Eli hasn't walked out on her. He only…left for a few hours. He's back now."

"Lucky her."

"What do you want from him then, Joseph? Huh?"

"Karen, calm down." He patted her shoulder before going over to the table to look over Vinny's drawing himself. "Oh, and thanks for dumping your other project on me this afternoon."

"Where is Jake?"

"In his room, sleeping, I would assume."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not particularly happy with him either."

"Karen, I haven't been happy with that boy since he came home from kindergarten with a failing report card."

"Joseph-"

"Ooh, Vin. That looks really good. You're great at drawing." Joseph tickled his grandson under the ribs, who responded by giggling. "You wanna come outside with Grandpa? I gotta go mow the grass."

His wife frowned, staring at him. "Now? I thought you were going to do that this morn- Oh. Jake's asleep. You're going to use that to bother him."

"What? Me? Never."

"I'll go, Grandpa!" Vinny jumped up then, grinning at the man.

"Clean up, Vinny, before," Karen said, nodding at his art supplies.

"He's fine, Karebear," Joseph said, lifting the boy into his arms and carrying him out of the backdoor. "We'll be back later."

"Bye, Granny!"

She only groaned, debating locking the backdoor behind them. Ugh. No use. Joseph probably had his keys on him.

Sighing, she went to work then, cleaning up the kitchen. She was busy doing that when the house phone rang. It was only Janice, but as she had nothing better to do, she decided to talk to her for awhile.

It was a long while too. There was so much for them to discuss, after all, just on Karen's side alone. So when Joseph and Vinny came back in from mowing the lawn, she was still talking.

"Granny, I'm sweaty," Vinny announced loudly when he saw her, seated on the couch with the phone pressed to her ear. True enough, he and Joseph both had their shirts soaked through with sweat.

Karen made a face at Joseph before pointing and mouthing at him. He knew what she wanted though, carrying Vinny off so they could go shower. While they were gone, she finally finished her phone call, about the time her kitty came striding into the room, easily jumping up on the couch to curl up in Karen's lap.

"Oh, Gambit," she sighed, scratching under her cat's chin. "You're my last good baby. You know that?"

And that was probably true for the most part. It seemed like all her boys turned out rotten. Maybe it was for the best that Victoria be closer to Shawn than she was.

"Granny, give me my cat back!"

Suddenly, a clean Vinny appeared, starting to snatch at his kitten. Karen frowned at the boy, holding Gambit away from him.

"Stop it, Vinny. He's not your cat. He's mine."

"No!"

Joseph came into the room then, smiling and happy. Then he saw his grandson and frowned.

"Vin, leave Granny alone. She's not-"

"She don't ever feel well," Vinny complained, crossing his arms then. "That's how come no one ever wants to play with you, Granny!"

Joseph came over then and grabbed the boy by the arm before dragging him away slightly. He was saying something harshly to him that only made Vinny start to tear up, though he did nod his head. Karen only sighed before shaking her own head. If Vinny was any example, she wasn't too good with grandsons.

"Now go to your room," Joseph ordered, louder then. Vinny of course took off like a bullet, shooting his grandmother a face as he went, angry that she had, in his mind, caused him to get in trouble. After he was gone, Joseph just went to sit down next to Karen on the couch.

Sighing, Karen moved to lean against him slightly. "I think I'm done with men for the day. Men and boys."

"What about me?"

"You're okay," she sighed as Gambit stretched out in her lap before settling again. "Since you smell so good right now."

"I bought a new type of soap."

"Mmmm." Karen smiled slightly. "It's nice."

That made Joseph happy…for a moment anyways. Then he was over it and just reached out to grab the television remote and put it on a baseball game. Karen frowned at this before standing, taking her cat with her.

"Never mind," she said, heading out of the room. "I'm done with you too."

"What did I- Is he even looking at the ball? In what world would that be a strike?"

She only rolled her eyes. Victoria couldn't just have the baby, she could actually have them all. Except for Gambit. Karen would never give away him.


	3. Chapter 3

New Perspectives

Chapter 3

"I don't know, Robert. How can I go home when she needs me?"

"She needs you," he said flatly. "Did you ever stop to think that I need you back here? Auden had the chance to come stay at home right after she had the baby. She decided not to. Well guess what? I'm stuck here now, all alone-"

"I thought you liked being alone?"

"I do not like having to make my own dinners and having awkward conversations with Hollis when he's home, no."

"I offered you to come. You could have seen Auden and the baby, spent time with Thisbe-"

"I do not have time, Victoria," he hissed at her. "I'm writing."

"And you couldn't write in Colby? The town that you finished your last book in? Oh, gee, now I remember was a stinker that one was-"

"Victor-"

"I am kidding, Robert," she told him, though her tone betrayed her. "Regardless, I'm stuck here for a little while longer. I am sorry, but my children come first. You should try this line of thinking some time."

"Oh, please. I take care of the kids fine."

"That's funny," she responded. "Considering I have now spent more time with your youngest daughter than you have. And I honestly have no interest in her. Whatsoever."

Robert paused then before saying, "I think it is time that we hang up, Victoria, before one of us says something we regret."

"Gladly."

After she hung up on him, she just tossed her phone down onto the sink, shaking her head before staring into the mirror in front of her. It was beginning to take a toll on her, staying with her daughter. And not just the whole Eli situation either. The last place she thought she would spend her summer vacation from work was in Colby. She truly had thought that her daughter would wise up and realize that she needed to have the baby at home.

"Mom?"

Victoria glanced at the open bathroom doorway to find her daughter standing there, staring at her.

"What?"

"I think you can go back to the hotel now. The baby's asleep."

She only smiled then before shaking her head. "I can stay a little longer, honey. What am I going to do at the hotel anyways?"

Auden only nodded slightly. "Eli went out to get pizza. He'll be bag soon."

Right. Victoria only looked at the mirror again.

"I was thinking about what we were going to do tomorrow."

"Do?"

"How long has it been since you've gone to do something, dear?" Victoria looked at her then. "Karen wants to watch Shawn and I figured why not let her? It'll get her to calm down all this-"

"Mom, you cannot fight with Karen. Seriously. I have enough going on without you causing more problems."

"I'm not trying to, honey. I only-"

"She hasn't done anything to you."

"My point was, Auden, that we can go out to lunch tomorrow. Won't that be fun?"

Auden apparently didn't think so, as she only stared at her mother for a long time, not speaking. Then, finally, she said, "Are you sure Karen could take care of him all alone? I mean-"

"Auden, I don't even like the woman and I think she can manage." Victoria thought. "Then again, she did raise that boyfriend of yours-"

"Mom."

"I'm kidding." Mostly. "If you don't want to leave the baby with Karen, Auden, leave him with Heidi."

"Mom, be serious."

"Why did you move down here if you don't trust either of them with the baby, Auden?"

"It's not that I don't trust them, Mom."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…I don't know. I think that it's kind of selfish to leave Shawn alone."

Victoria blinked. Then she sighed. "Well, Auden, if you don't want to go out, that's fine. Or we could take him, if you'd rather that."

"I don't know, Mom. I think-"

"Then we won't go out, Auden. Never mind."

Auden only stood there for a moment before nodding her head and turning to walk off. Rolling her eyes, her mother headed the other way, through the living room and into the kitchen. She had bought some wine over for when she was stuck at the apartment and could really use a glass or two at the moment.

"What are you doing? And how did you get in?"

Jake looked back at the woman before smiling at her. "Eli let me in when he left. Thought I'd get some beers, but Eli don't have any anymore. So I'm drinking this."

Victoria blinked. Then she turned and walked away, her face set. When she got to her daughter's bedroom, she just stared at her for a moment.

"What, Mom?" Auden asked from where she was sitting on the bed, staring at her laptop. "What's wrong?"

"A man is in your kitchen, drinking my very expensive wine. He says that Eli let him in-"

"Jake, probably," Auden said, looking back at the laptop.

After a pause, Victoria said, "What am I supposed to do with Jake exactly?"

"I don't know, Mom. He's Eli's brother."

"Auden-"

"Hold on," she groaned, moving to get out of bed then, leading her mother then from the room and back to the kitchen. When she got there, Jake had gone ahead and helped himself to some of Eli's hotdogs.

"You eat those cold?" was the first thing out of Auden's mouth.

"Yep. It's just like bologna."

"But we have bologna."

"I know."

"So why wouldn't you just-"

Victoria cleared her throat, giving her daughter a very hard stare. Auden sighed before addressing Jake with a new statement.

"Jake, did you drink some of Mom's wine?" Auden asked finally, frowning at him slightly. "Or something?"

"Yeah, of course I did. I was thirsty."

"And soda or water didn't interest you because…"

"Because I'm a refined man now, Auden. I've become a man of reconnaissance."

"You're a detective?"

"No," Jake told her with a frown. "I'm a man of reconnaissance. Like Da Vinci or some shit."

"Renaissance," Victoria said with a evident disdain. "He's saying that he's a man of renaissance."

"That's the word." Jake wagged a finger at her. "See, Eli tells me about what a horrible person you are, but no, not to me. You're a real keeper. I mean, I'd totally choose you over Heidi any day."

"Jake," Auden hissed.

"I mean, ignoring the whole fact that Heidi's, like, way younger and everything. And the fact that I've already, like, slept with your daughter. You thought it was awkward that I'm eventually gonna be your brother-in-law, Auden, being your stepfather and brother-in-law would be-"

"Be quiet," Auden told him. "Or better yet, get out. Now."

"Why, I never." Jake just stood there, by the counter, a cold hotdog in one hand, an old takeout cup filled with red wine in the other. "And me, a man of Renaissance being treated such a way. I have half the mind to…to…leave!"

"Then go. And be quieter. The baby is asleep."

"That baby is my nephew and I deserve some time with him."

"Go, Jake. Now."

"Well, I'm taking my dinner and drink to go. Good day, woman. I said good day!"

"I didn't interrupt you, idiot. Why did you-"

"Good day!"

And with that, he was gone, stumping all the way to the front door, which he was kind enough not to slam for dramatic effect. She would have to thank him some time.

"Well," Victoria started dryly. "Karen sure does know how to raise children, does she not?"

"Mom-"

"I was kidding, Auden."

"You do realize that you can't just say that and it makes everything okay, right?"

Victoria just patted her daughter on the arm before going over to the counter to pick up her bottle of wine. "When did you say your boyfriend was coming back with dinner?"

"I don't know. He left, like, forty minutes ago."

"Oh, Auden."

"He said that he was coming back, Mom."

"I know," she sighed before shaking her head. "I'll stay until he shows up, huh?"

"If you want. I'm really fine though."

"I know, sweetie," Victoria lied. "I know."

* * *

"Why do you smell like wine?"

"Why don't you smell like wine?"

"Jake-"

"Sorry, Mother," he sighed, staring at her. "I found some over at Auden's place, when I was looking for beers."

"Wine?" Karen frowned for a moment before widening her eyes. "You didn't drink Victoria's-"

"She agrees that I am now a man of reconnaissance."

Joseph, who was sitting on the couch with his wife, didn't even have to think about what the guy was talking about. He knew immediately. "Renaissance."

"That's what I said."

Karen was snuggled up against her husband on the couch and moved to cover her nose with a hand. "How much did you drink? It's so strong. I can smell it all the way over here."

"I thought you liked wine?" Joseph asked, glancing down at her.

"It's giving me a headache."

"You heard your mother, Jake." Joseph kissed the top of her head. "Disappear. Preferably out of the house. Out of our life."

"Joey."

"You're rude, Dad. And to a reconnaissance man."

No one even corrected him that time. Joseph just pointed as his wife snuggled closer. Frowning, Jake headed of to his bedroom, almost tripping over the air on his way there. Karen just sighed after he was gone.

"It's getting late."

"Not that late."

"Mmmm. I should call Auden and tell her to apologize to her mom for us."

"For us?"

"Jake is our son."

"I'm not so certain about that, now that I think about it."

"Joey-"

"Well."

Once in his bedroom, Jake collapsed on the bed before closing his eyes to try and take a nap before going out for the rest of the night. When he woke up two hours later, he realized that he hadn't seen his phone in a few hours. He hadn't had it when he went to work or Auden's apartment. Hmmm.

Groping around on his bedside table, he easily found it. The only problem?

"Mom, Dad, why didn't you guys pay my phone bill?"

"You could try knocking, Jake. You're not twelve."

"Yeah, ew," he responded to his father, who was laying in bed. "Where's Mom? And how long have I been asleep?"

"Why would I know that?" Joseph didn't move at all. "Your mother's in the bathroom, taking a shower. So what did you want?"

"Why is my phone turned off?"

"I don't know, Jake," he said, shifting on the bed then. "Did you pay the bill?"

"Did I what?"

"I told you last month that that was the last month that I was paying for it. Remember? And then I taught you how to pay it online with my bank card. And then I told you that you could do the same with yours."

"Dad, why would I have money in my bank account?"

"Because you work. What do you-"

"Dad," he whined then. "Can I have your card? To pay for my-"

"No," he told him flatly with a frown. "You can not."

"Oh so you'll just pay for it then? That's cool too. I-"

"No, Jake, I'm not going to pay your phone bill. You're an adult. You have to-"

"Mom," Jake called then as he heard the shower cut off. "Are you in there? Can you hear me?"

"I'm getting ready for bed," he heard her muffled reply through the door.

"Well, just tell Dad to give me his card so that I can pay my phone bill."

"Joe-"

"No."

"My card's in my purse, J-"

"No, Karen," Joseph ordered then before sitting up and moving to get out of bed. He had always been taller than Jake and bigger. Jake took more after his mother than his brother's did. "Out, Jake."

"Dad-"

He shoved him out the door when he got close enough before whispering, "You either go to bed and leave me alone, or you get out of this house. You're not going to wake up Vinny or speak to your mother."

"Dad, this is child abuse."

"You're not a child."

"I'm your child."

"Not by choice-"

"Dad-"

"Go away, Jake."

"If you gave me money, I would."

He closed the door in the man's face then before letting out a slow breath. Of course it was then that Karen came out of bathroom in her nightgown.

"Joey-"

"I'm going back to bed, Karen. And you are not to give him any money."

"Oh? I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

"Well, I am," she told him simply before moving to open the door. Jake was there, of course he was, knowing that his mother would come to his rescue.

"Here, Jake," she said, going to her purse then. He stepped into the bedroom slowly, watching his glaring father out of the corner of his eye. "Here's my debit card. Do you know how to pay for a phone bill?"

"Online, right?"

"Mmmhmm. Can you do it? Or do I need to do it?"

Jake just took the card, sending his father a victorious smile when Karen turned her back. "I think I got it, Mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Joseph was beyond pissed and Karen knew it. She just waited till Jake closed their bedroom door behind him before speaking to him.

"Joey-"

"No, Karen. You-"

"And what about you? I know that you gave Auden and Eli more money. Which we agreed not to do. Why can't I give money to Jake if you're going to-"

"Eli and Auden have a baby, Karen. One that both you and I know needs money. Jake is a spoiled little brat that-"

"You have never liked Jake. And I'm about tired of it."

"Oh, shut up, Karen. You always treat him like-"

"You're always nicer to the other kids than you are Jake."

"I pay more for Jake than I ever have any of them. And Eli's wasted money on a semester of college before!"

"Do not yell at me, Joseph. He's my son. I-"

"He's our son, Karen," he corrected. "And you know what? We screwed up with him. Somewhere we screwed up. More you than me-"

"Joseph!"

"-but we both were wrong at times. He's not a man. He's like a little boy. And if we're going to counteract this, we're going to have to stop babying him. He's got to grow up, Karen. If not for himself, then at the very least for our relationship. Because fighting over him constantly isn't helping us. At all."

"We can't just throw him out, Joseph."

"We can too," he corrected. "Very easily. He's grown."

"Joseph-"

"Steven's moving out. I'm going to get him to take his younger brother with him."

"What? No, Joseph. I told you that Steven is not ready to-"

"Karen." He looked her dead in the eyes then before saying, "It's time to let go."

"You would let him starve to death, Joseph, if-"

"He wouldn't. He works. He just chooses to use his money for things that he finds fun. Well guess what, Karen? I'm not funding the lifestyle of a drunk, adult male. Sorry."

"But you are funding the lifestyle of a drunk with a kid and living in adultery? Okay. Makes sense."

"Why are you suddenly so against Eli and Auden?"

"I'm not," she told him with a frown. "But I am tired of everyone beating up on Jake all the time. Especially you. He's not stupid, Joseph. He knows that you don't like him. You don't think that hurts his feelings?"

"Apparently not," Joseph responded, not even denying his current distaste for his youngest son. "Or else he would have changed by now."

"Joseph-"

"I'm going to bed, Karen. In the morning, I'm taking the kids fishing. And then I have to call Kelly since your other son is too bullheaded to, to figure out when she's sending the other kids down. So you can argue about Jake all by yourself if you want. I'm done."

* * *

"I mean, it's not fair for them to think that I should have to suddenly pay for something that they've always just given me for free. You know? It's like leaving public school and then them telling you, oh, to go on, you've gotta pay out the ass for college. No thank you. I'll take my minimum wage any day."

Wallace just belched loudly before taking another sip of his beer. Eli, who was flanked out on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hand, hardly looked up as his brother came into their friend's apartment.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Wallace finally asked, glancing over at the guy. "And close the door. You're letting the cold air out."

"Mom and Dad made me pay my cell bill."

Eli grunted, staring at the television screen. "Have you not been?"

"No," he said, frowning. "Do you pay for yours?"

"Yes."

"What? What about Steven? Does he-"

"Yes, Jake. And before you ask, Linda too. It's such a stupid thing to ask anyways. Of course we all pay our own bills."

"Well, this is news to me," Jake grumbled as he walked further into the tiny, one bedroom apartment. "Is anyone else here?"

"Brooke was here, but she took off before Eli showed up."

"What the hell were you two doing alone?"

"What the hell business is it yours?"

"Shut the fuck up, both you," Eli grumbled. "Trying to concentrate."

"And hey, why are you here anyways?" Jake asked, frowning at his brother. "Did you ever go home?"

"I was at home today, earlier, yeah."

"I mean, did you bring Auden dinner? 'cause she thought that you were bringing her pizza or something."

"Why were you over there?"

"Better question," Wallace said. "Why are either of you here?"

"I came over to tell you about how…how… Oh yeah! I drink wine now, so I am going to need both of you to stock up on that shit. I'm gonna be a conters…counter… I'm going to be good at tasting wine, okay? I have a defined ballet."

"Palate," Wallace sighed.

"Town."

"What?"

Eli sighed. "Go home, Jake."

"No. Dad's mean." He headed off to the kitchen then, calling out to Wallace that he was hungry.

"You're just going to let him eat your food?" Eli asked him.

"I ain't got anything in there anyways," Wallace told him with a shrug.

"If you didn't go home, how'd you bring Auden dinner?" Jake came back empty handed.

"I didn't, Jake."

"But-"

"What's up with you anyways? Why do you care?" Eli was still focused on the television. "I'll bring her something when I'm done here."

Jake felt weird then, watching him brother lay there on the couch. He felt almost…bad. Sort of.

"Fuck Auden," Wallace said then. "I hate her. She's always been a bitch. Haven't I told you that?"

Eli kicked the guy's head, as it was near his foot considering he was sitting in front of the couch. "You shut the fuck up, Wallace. You'd be so fucking lucky."

Jake just stood there for a moment before sighing and heading to the door. "If you guys don't have any food, then I'll go, I guess."

"Good riddance."

Jake got to the pizza place right before it closed, as he had to walk the entire way while, honestly, being some what intoxicated. It felt like an ever further walk, however, after he had gotten the food, though that had more to do with the fact that he was starting to second guess himself. He didn't usually do nice things for others, after all. Rarely ever, honestly.

He just walked into the apartment, like usual, not even afraid of Dr. Victoria West still hanging around. Luckily for him, she wasn't.

Auden was on the couch when he walked in, looking like she had fallen asleep, awaiting her boyfriend. When the door opened, she looked up, having expected Eli. She only frowned when she saw Jake.

"Eli sent me," he told her, heading over to the couch to take a seat as she move to sit up. "With pizza. He says he'll be home later."

"He sent you?"

"Yeah," Jake said, setting the pizza box on the table before opening it. "Oh look, he got your favorite."

"Pineapples," Auden mumbled before smiling at Jake. He smiled back at her before reaching out to take a slice. Jake did as well, grinning.

"Eli had to work late."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Some sort of bike shit. You know I don't understand bikes like him."

"I mean, you just work there."

"I know!"

Auden shook her head at him, but he kept grinning back. It felt good, doing, well, good. Still, he had to keep up appearances and all. And if it made his older brother look better in the process, even better.

"I better go," Jake said after he had his fill of pizza. Standing, he added, "I'mma just get some more of that wine before I go though. You know? 'cause now that I'mma man of ren… Of culture, I'mma need to carry it around. I'mma need to get some glasses too. Haircut. Borrow some of your dad's clothes, till I get some cash to buy my own. I-"

"Jake, wait," Auden called after him softly as he headed towards the kitchen.

"What? She take the wine with her? That whore."

"What? No, I wasn't talking about that."

"Then she left the wine?"

"No," Auden said with an eye roll. "Your mother has some though, I'm sure. But don't go yet."

He frowned, glancing down at her. "Why wouldn't I go?"

"I don't…" Auden looked off then. "Mom left and I'm just… Never mind."

"What?" He stared at her for a moment before frowning. "You wanna, like, hangout? With me?"

"No," she said, still not looking at him. "I don't know, Jake."

Scratching the back of his head, he said, "We're not…friends, Auden."

"I-"

"I mean, every time I try to be, you shut me right back down or whatever. So…" He let out a slow breath then, looking around. There was that feeling again.

"You know? Never mind, Jake." Auden looked back at the television, even though it was just a commercial for dog food. "I don't care. Go."

"Auden-"

"No. Leave. Eli won't want you here when he gets home anyways."

He thought of something really snarky to say then, about how Eli probably wasn't coming home anyways. But he didn't. Because Jake wasn't as bad as they all made him out to be.

The baby started crying then, loudly. Groaning, Auden headed off to go tend to him. Jake thought about venturing off to see his nephew, but then he remembered that he didn't rather like children to begin with and went ahead and left.

As bad as he wasn't, he wasn't exactly good either. But then again, who really is?

* * *

"Really, Heidi, just stay for breakfast."

"I wish I could, Karen, but I really can't. I'm on a diet-"

"Oh, Heidi. At least stay for coffee then. And Thisbe, come sit down, next to Vinny and eat."

Thisbe, who had just come into the kitchen, made a face at being called by her given name, before rushing to do as told. She did drag her plate, however, to another seat at the table.

"I don't wanna sit next to him," she announced loudly.

"Good! You stupid girl," Vinny retorted.

Karen and Heidi weren't paying any attention then, standing over by the stove as Karen went to work frying her husband his eggs. The kids, of course, would only eat scrambled.

"Have you talked to Victoria yet?"

"Ew," was Heidi's knee jerk response. "Why would I anyways? She's only ever rude to me. If Robert was here, maybe, but even then, probably not."

"Joseph says I should just stay away from her while she's here. That at least she's making Auden happy."

"Is she?"

"I suppose so," Karen remarked. "I'm shocked that her son hasn't come to see the baby yet."

"Hollis?" Heidi snorted before going to get herself a cup of coffee. "He's with his father, back in Lakeview. They're both supposed to be writing and can't be disturbed. I'm sure Robert's doing more sitting around, wasting time and Hollis is busy sleeping around."

"Heidi," Karen warned before glancing over at the kids. They were currently arguing, however, over some television show or something. "Honestly."

"I am being honest," she insisted, purposely ignoring the true meaning of the older woman's words. "And I would just love for Robert to write a halfway decent book some time, so he could send some of that money Thisbe and my way. Just once."

"You knew exactly how he was when you met him," Karen told her simply. "You thought that you could what? Change him? He was just playing games. Victoria's cast some sort of a spell on him. Honestly, I don't see how he could stand her."

"They belong together," Heidi said. Then, in a much softer tone, she whispered, "And if you only _knew_ the things he used to tell me about their marriage."

Karen gave her a look then. "You don't think they've discussed you too?"

That made her frown. "Believe me, I make Victoria shake in her boots. I kicked Robert out."

"He left you mentally a long time before that."

"Whose side are you on, Karen?"

"There are no sides. Remember?"

It was then that Joseph came in, immediately going to greet Thisbe and tell Vinny to stop arguing with her about everything. Then, after that, he headed over to Karen.

"My breakfast ready?" He came up behind her and kissed her cheek, though Karen practically elbowed him in the stomach. He just rubbed the spot she hit before grinning at Heidi. She was still glaring at Karen though.

"You kids ready to go fishing then?" Joseph asked when it was clear that neither woman was in too good of a mood.

"Course, Grandpa," Vinny said, nodding his head. "That's how comes we gots up so early."

"Mmmhmm." Thisbe nodded. Then she asked, "Can I have juice?"

"You can have anything you want."

"Then we want another dog," Vinny said loudly then.

"I said she could have whatever she wanted, Vin. Not you," Joseph told her as Karen made a face at the request.

"I just want juice," Thisbe assured the man.

"Of course you do," Joseph sighed, going to get it for the girl.

"Can Auden go fishin'?" Vinny asked then, looking to the three adults for an answer.

"No, Vinny," Karen said with an eye roll. "She's has to take care of the baby."

"Ain't fair. You getta baby and then you gotta spend every day together?"

"That's how it works."

"Well, I ain't never gonna have one then. Why she even gotta take care of it? Can't nobody else do it? So she can go fishin'? Somebody gotta go watch the baby so she can go fishin'!"

"Nobody gotta-" Karen stopped herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breat. "No body has to do anything, Vinny."

"'cept for Auden. She gotta take care of the baby."

"She had the baby, Vinny, so yes, she has to take care of him."

"What 'bout Eli? Ain't it his baby too?"

"Eli works and Auden takes care of him."

"Hmmm." Vinny thought that over before nodding. That seemed fair.

Thisbe, however, wasn't so easily placated. "'cept Eli don't work. 'cause he's a no good man. A jackass. Huh, Mommy?"

"What?"

Heidi almost snorted tat coffee through her nose. "Thisbe!"

Joseph sighed while Karen turned her glare on Heidi.

"You called him that?"

"Well, I-"

"Caroline," Joseph sighed, going over to bring her the juice. Leaning down, he whispered something in her ear. When she nodded, he kissed her cheek before shaking his head.

"Karen-"

"No, Heidi," she said, frowning at the woman. "That's a rude thing to say. Eli's going through a lot. And it's not going to help to have you gossip about him behind his back. Who did you say that to that she overheard?"

"I don't know, Karen. She-"

"Oh? So you do that so much that you don't-"

"Karen," Joseph said then. "Don't burn my eggs."

"Shut up, Joseph," she retorted, her anger with him leftover from the night before. "I mean, honestly, have I ever-"

"Never mind, Karen. Sheesh. Someone actually tells the truth about your son and you-"

"Don't you start again. I-"

"I think it's time for me to go," Heidi said then, setting her coffee mug down. "I'll see you tomorrow, This- Caroline. Behave. Because if I have to pick you up for misbehaving-"

"You won't," she assured her mother with a frown while Vinny just poked at his eggs.

After she was gone, Joseph just headed out of the room, forgetting about his eggs as he headed out into the backyard, making some excuse about how he had to prepare the ice chest or something. Whatever. Karen wasn't concerned.

Sliding is eggs off onto a plate, she put him some bread in the toaster before going to take her own coffee cup over to the table.

"You ain't gonna go fishin' with us, are you, Granny?" Vinny asked, staring at her. Karen only sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"No, Vinny, I'm not."

"How come?" Thisbe asked. "What are you gonna do here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Clean, probably."

"That's borin'," Vinny told her to which Thisbe nodded. "You sure you don't wanna go?"

"I'm sure."

He only shook his head slightly. "You can clean my room, if you wanna."

Making a face, she said, "No, Vinny. I don't think I'll be doing that."

"Are you going to see Auden?" Thisbe asked, glancing at her. "And Shawn?"

"Maybe. Probably not though," she told her with a sigh. "Victoria's there with her."

"And Eli," Thisbe added. Karen only smiled weakly at her before patting her head.

"You love Eli, don't you?"

She shook her head, looking down at her plate. "No."

"W-What?"

"Eli ain't no fun no more," Vinny told his grandmother. "He acts like a big baby about things. And he makes Grandpa upset."

"And Mommy says-"

"You two don't need to think about any of that," Karen told them, her tone almost harsh. "That's adult stuff. Eli had never done anything bad by either of you. Ever. He's taken care of you since you were both babies. You especially, Thisbe."

She only frowned. "Then how come he ain't no good at taking care of his own baby?"

"Thisbe!" Karen was about done, honestly. "What your mother said is-"

"Karen, you are not yelling at them over this." Joseph was coming back into the house then through the backdoor and only frowned. "Honestly, if you are in that bad of a mood, just-"

"Oh, be quiet, Joseph. You-"

"I what, Karen?" He went over to the counter and picked up his plate of eggs, grabbing the toast as well. Shaking his head at his wife, he said, "Everyone's tired of you sticking up for him, you know. Until he makes you mad and then it's okay to be upset with him. You know-"

"He's our son, Joseph."

"Gee, I feel like we've already had this argument."

Vinny made a noise then, not liking to hear them fight. Joseph sighed, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"We'll leave after we eat," he told him after a moment. "So once you finish up, you and Thisbe go fill your backpack with whatever you wanna bring with us, huh?"

"'kay."

"And do not put Gambit in there this time."

Vinny and Thisbe only giggled at the command. It wasn't until they were gone that Joseph and Karen spoke to one another again.

"Am I going to leave with us fighting?"

"I don't know," Karen responded coolly. "Are you going to apologize for-"

"Oh, Karen."

"Then leave, Joseph. Before we fight some more."

"Why is it a bad thing? Karen? To-"

"To have a five-year-old calling our son a-"

"Not that. That was bad," he admitted with a sigh. "I was talking about Jake though, more than Eli."

"We already had that argument, Joseph."

"And? You're clearly still angry over it."

"So what if I am? You are always so-"

"Right? I know. It's a curse."

She gave him a hard look. "I'm not going to smile, Joseph. Our son-"

"Our son's a screw up. All three of them." He poked at his eggs. "Linda just lucked out, I guess."

"You've always liked her better than the boys. You-"

"I what, Karen? Appreciated someone who took care of themselves? Who didn't need us to come down to the school constantly to explain to a teacher that she was very sorry for, oh, shooting the bird, cursing, fighting, or something of the like? That I liked when she cleaned up without being asked? Was able to come home at a decent hour? Got married to a man, that though I don't like, at least takes care of her and that she seems to love? I'm so sorry, Karen, for thinking that our daughter needed recognition when all our son's do is sleep around, make babies, and get drunk."

Karen slammed down the coffee cup then before storming off. Joseph only shook his head. It was just as well. She would have to figure all of it out on her own, he couldn't help her. And besides, he had long figured out his relationship with each one of his children. Was it always equal? No. But it was fair. And that wasn't always a bad thing.

"Grandpa?"

Turning slightly, he saw Vinny and Thisbe in the doorway then, his Pokemon backpack slung over the boy's back.

"We're ready. We went potty and everything."

Thisbe nodded. "And everything."

"Ain't you ready yet?" Vinny was wearing a baseball cap, but it was too big for his head and was tilting down over his face. "'cause we wanna go catch some fish."

"Yes, I am," Joseph sighed, standing. Going to scrape his eggs off in the trash, he mumbled, "They were burnt anyways."


End file.
